


Usual snowy evening - Dream SMP

by Theonlygamergost



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Like-, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlygamergost/pseuds/Theonlygamergost
Summary: I wanted to make a fluffy fanfic with Phil Techno and Ranboo, I have no other reason this exists, that's all.Get comfy, a drink and snuggle under a blanket cuz’ this fic is THAT fluffy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ranboo’s temporary’s shack isn’t enough to keep himself warm in a full-raging snowstorm, but his dear neighbours are more than happy to take him in for the night.Enjoy~
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Usual snowy evening - Dream SMP

Snow applying a cold layer on a painful burn or ashes suffocating life just to create a new one… the white flakes falling from the sky reflected the two options his life was giving him: The peace he was searching for, away from anyone’s control and free… mostly to remember things how they really went down, or just a momentary peace… before  _ he _ came back for him, someway, somehow.

Sitting cross-legged on his bed, under the small porch he called “home” the campfire was emitting peaceful crackling noises, the warmth barely reached the boy, but his clouded mind was somewhere else, either in the clouds above him or in Pandora’s box, in a cell, either way, it didn’t matter since the feeling of static and stillness he was full of made him feel safe.

A soft laugh brought him back from wherever he was, focusing on the small cottage obstructing his view of the snowy landscape.

His neighbour friends were too kind to him, helping him with whatever and inviting him over often, the warmth of that wood and stone house wasn’t caused by the always lit fireplace, but by the two lovely people inhabiting it: Phil and Techno.

A half-man pictured in blood and betrayal by all of his enemies, but a kind half-pig with trust issues and an easy, straight-up mindset, the other, a father of three kids and many more, tormented by the thought of having killed his own son and never cared enough for the others.

The two made an inseparable duo, both caring for the other so much that the thought of one injured or in danger was enough to make the other fight the whole world to keep them safe. Family, old friends, or kings of a long-dead reign, whatever you’d like to call them, they were currently who Ranboo trusted the most in the whole wide world.

In fear of being a bother, Ranboo passed most of his winter storms nights and evenings next to his campfire, but sometimes, the need for human interaction and a bit more shelter sounded like a nice time, and today was one of those days.

His body moved on his own, dragging him off the bed and to his feet, carrying him into the snow, hearing the crunching under his shoes and cold but soft flakes hitting his body. 

Making the least sound possible he climbed the few wooden steps and knocked lightly on the door, his trance got interrupted as soon as the dirty-blonde man opened the entrance.

“Oh! Hiya Ranboo mate” his smile was as bright as the sun, it was a miracle the snow didn’t melt whenever he was near it, “H-hello Phil… “ he clutched the textile of his suit, “C’mon in! Don’t stay out there in the cold” he moved aside, welcoming him, Ranboo hesitated, “A-are you sure..?” he glanced at the man sitting next to the fireplace, Phil simply shooed the thought away with his hand and took the boy under his arm, finally getting him inside.

The reflection of the fireplace in Techno’s glasses blocked the sight of his eyes completely, so the boy didn’t know if he realized he was there or the half-man had decided to ignore the entrance of the neighbour, either way, the sound of the door closing is what made him look past his glasses, tilting his head downwards just enough to see the boy, a “Hmf!” is all he said before pushing the glasses back into place and getting dragged into his reading again.

“For what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?” Phil took the kettle off the fireplace, bringing it with him near the small improvised kitchen, “Nothing r-really… I was just… Cold…” Phil nodded as he was busy doing something Ranboo couldn’t see, “Yeah… I guess your shack isn’t the ideal place to live in this weather... '' the man looked out of the window and mumbled to himself, “I should build you a house next to the dogs one…” the boy tilted his head since all he saw was Phil’s lips moving, “Don’t just stand around!” Phil placed a hand on his shoulder and patted the cushion on the rocking chair, “Make yourself at home” Ranboo nodded, looking at the other man in the room once more before sitting down. 

The chair was warm… but not from the fireplace…

In fact, even Techno looked up squinting at Ranboo, he shifted in the seat, making the chair rock a bit, feeling self-conscious as the pig’s stare was frozen upon him.

Phil placed the kettle back onto the fireplace, “Don’t worry about him” he whispered as he left again, Techno’s gaze ready to welcome him back as soon as the older man’s body moved out of the way, Phil’s reassurances weren’t helping at all.

“He’s just grumpy because he hand-made that chair for me and I was sitting on it before you arrived” the warm voice eased the awkward tension between the two half-mans, “And you know how protective of me he can get…” the statement didn’t need a follow-up, Ranboo had seen with which eyes Techno admired Phil while doing whatever, the amount of respect and admiration he had for the man on one life was more than all the snow that ever fell from the sky.

Phil placed a wooden stool directly in front of the fireplace and went to the kitchen again, while his back was turned, Techno placed the book upside down on his lap to avoid losing the page and grabbed a pillow from behind his back, arranging it on the seat just in time for the blonde’s arrival, who noticed it and smiled.

Ranboo couldn’t help but smile too at the genuine heartwarming action.

“Here you boys go” Phil handed both of them a mug of steaming infuse that smelled quite strong, but amazing nonetheless.

Techno took a sip of the brew even if it was super hot, placing the cup on the shelf on top of the fireplace, “Wow… this smells…” Ranboo brought the cup closer to his nose, Phil smiled, “It’s good right? I put in cinnamon, pumpkin spice, and a bit more ginger” The boy took a sip and his eyes sparkled, “I’ve been reading a book about spices and their benefits recently” he took a sip himself, “So I wanted to try and make an infuse myse- holy shit this is really good!” Phil interrupted himself as the spicy but sweet aftertaste hit him, Ranboo’s jaw was on the floor at this point, “Wait- you did this yourself?” he nodded and sipped once more.

~~~~~~~

The snowstorm had picked up quite quickly and at this point, it was silently decided that Ranboo was sleeping there that night. So he took his jacket off and leaned into the rocking chair a bit more, all while chit-chatting with Phil.

“... But to do so, I’m gonna need campfires to keep the atmosphere warm and to make the snow melt off the dome…” Techno had stopped reading to listen, still keeping the book in front of his face to avoid being involved in the cute conversation they were having, “But wouldn’t the campfires make tons of smoke? I feel like it would be handier to use lava or… Oh! Magma blocks Phil!” The white&black boy was starting to become familiar… he still flinched a bit whenever he approached unannounced, but he had recently picked up the habit of calling their name before getting closer, which Techno appreciated immensely, but will never admit. Ranboo was better than Tommy in many ways, but the scar that his blonde brother left him had still a long way before fully healing, he liked to think that having someone less chaotic and more similar to him around was helping.

“...Coffee as well… hmm… I don’t want to make the vivarium TOO big so I’ll have to sacrifice a few” the two giggled. Shit, he had completely spaced out and lost the thread of the conversation, and apparently, he didn’t do a good job hiding it.

“You spaced out Technomate?” Phil’s smile was just… how could a smile bring so much serotonin? He scratched the back of his head, “Y-yeah… What are we talking about?” the two laughed, “About the vivarium project, Ranboo here was offering a hand” The boy nodded a bit too aggressively, happy to help.

Phil always had a project in his head, the man couldn’t stay still for a minute, it was always build, build, build in his head, for as long as he could remember…for as long as they had met…

Damn… that was a long time ago… How much time was it? 

Ranboo tilted his head as Phil searched in the back of his brain, “Minecraft Monday was two years ago? Yeah, two years ago, back in summer…” He trailed off, staring into the fireplace “It has been a journey since then, hasn’t it?” Techno grinned at all of the adventures the two had gone through together, popping up in his mind all over the place.

“Can you guys tell me how you two met? Tommy mentioned the… “Antarctic empire” was it?” The enderman boy crossed his legs while the two friends glanced at each other and smiled at that name. 

“Oh! We’re gonna be here a while! I’ll make some more infuse, you start Techno” Phil got up and picked up the kettle, Techno giggled as he marked the page and closed the book, placing it aside, “You heard of Minecraft Monday before, yeah? Let’s be honest- who hasn’t?” His narrating smug voice came out as Phil couldn’t help but grin, both at the excited shifts of Ranboo in his chair and Techno’s posture who did a three-sixty, his spine straight up and chin held up high as he started narrating the tale of Minecraft’s Monday’s week ten.

  
  



End file.
